Where You Lead
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: If you go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise, if you go out in the woods today, you'll never believe your eyes! For every bear that ever there was, will gather there for certain because today's the day Caskett go canooooeeeinggggggggggg! Co Authored with kimmiesjoy


**Challenge 5. **Dialogue only :No he said she said. Just a back and forth convo. Take one character each...and see where it goes.

**A/N kimmiesjoy: **Certain...people...get very scary when they get into character..that is all *runs and hides*

* * *

_**Where You Lead**_

"I don't like it."

"How can you not like it? You haven't even tried it yet."

"Because...it's...icky."

"Icky? Really, that's your word for it?"

"I like icky...it's appropriate given the...ickyness of the situation."

"Well, I don't think it is, watch out for the!-"

"EW owww ew ew ew."

"Cob...web..."

"Yes thank you I can see that."

"Um... there's a uh...spid-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shhhhhhhh!"

"Geditoffgeditoffffff get it off meeeeeeee."

"Castle! Will you calm down. The thing isn't even the size of my pinkie..."

"It's touching my face...eughhh."

"There.. off... aww it's cute."

"Just...put it...don't bring it near me Kate, I swear..."

"Pfft, or what?"

"I'll scream."

"You already screamed like a girl once... But don't.. you'll ruin the experience."

"Nature all over my face, and I'm ruining the experience... . ."

"Well look where you are going next time!"

"Then stop making me turn around."

"Hey, I'm stopping "

"Mmm you said that last time. How much further is it to the..."

"A little further... hey will you... and you're _still _going...will you get over here?"

"Missing me?"

"Just.. get over here...Walk next to me so you don't have to look back."

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Fine, but your hands were all clammy last time."

"That's because we've been...doing this for like seven hours."

"You are _so _exaggerating, it has not been seven hours"

"Well fine, three...but it's hot."

"LOOK."

"At WHAT?"

"I am pointing right at it!"

"I can't see...OH ...look..."

"I am looking, I'm the one who showed you..."

"I know but loooook."

"Awwwwwww."

"It's...just..."

"So ugly it's cute?"

"Do you think? No that's kinda silly..."

"What?"

"Well maybe it's a mutant."

"...Don't start this again."

"Look at its ears."

"Something probably just grabbed it...a close call or something.. lets keep going almost there... I promise don't give me that look."

"Hey!"

"Well, _you_were the one all excited when I brought up this trip, and now you're being a wimp."

"Hey!"

"I'm rolling my eyes at you..."

"Don't make me push you in the lake and, for like the twentieth time... HEY!"

"I told you it wasn't that much longer."

"Are you seriously going to stand there ignoring me yelling HEY in the middle of a wood and waggling my fingers? Seriously?"

"Mmm hmm.. I figure one of these times you'll give up, and shut up so we can enjoy this trip.. and nooooo the mutant is not after you."

"You want me to walk next to you. Hold my damn hand Kate."

"Holding it...SEE. Now come on it's just through that group of trees, I can hear the water already."

"So exactly how safe is this?"

"I don't even think YOU can drown doing this, as long as you listen to me."

"Well you never listen to _me_. How is this fair?"

"Do you want to drown?"

"Only in you."

"Aw that's.. quite sappy..."

"Romantic was the word you were...oh...ah...what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get this stick so I can whack all the brush out of the way."

"Totally kill the moment."

"It's stuck...help me."

"Here if I just..."

"Never mind...oh...wait...THERE, ooops... sorry.."

"OWWW! My beautiful face... I think you...OW!"

"See what happens when you insist on holding my hand? And your beautiful face... really?"

"Well not now I'm scarred for life. Will you just...look...and see if...cos it hurts."

"Hold still..."

"Ow...no you're poking it...Ow."

"I said hold still, Castle!"

"Then don't poke me _Beckett _."

"I'm not poking, I'm being gentle, you just thumped it pretty good..."

"You mean YOU thumped it pretty good."

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Prove it."

"What? Want me to kiss it better, are you five?"

"Oh no, its fine, attack me in the woods and you can't kiss it better? It's fine."

"If I do will you stop whining?"

"I promise nothing."

"There.. better yet?"

"Mmmm...no I think you missed this little bit right here."

"Here?"

"No its more...here."

"Mmm."

"And here."

"Ah.. okay.. and I think here as well..."

"OH...mmhmmm yeah mm..."

"And hey.. what about.. riiight... here."

"OHH...gah...careful...didn't you say these woods were used by hikers I don't want people wandering and seeing you with your hands...Oh god."

"Shhh, no ones around.. just.. back up a little."

"You wanna press me into a tree?"

"Mm hmm.. there is something..._wild _about it.. in the middle of the wilderness...don't you think?"

"Mmmm...what...what was that? Oh...God...Kate did you hear a growl?"

"Shh there's nothing there..and even if there was.. it's probably just the bears, on their picnic."

"The...that's just...a little creepy."

"Oh come on.. you're really going to let that get in the way of a little..mmm, I found the spot."

"Yeah...what with the bears watching and...ohhh...ahhh stop...ok no don't stop."

"Stop? Okay.. now lets go..You commin? It's just down that hill..."

"Tease."

"Can't take it, huh Castle?"

"You won't let me give it..."

"Maybe later... right now we just..hold on.. hairs caught...how did that happen...okay.. I think I ow.. are you just going to stand there?"

"If you would just keep still I could...ew...ok no don't move...just leme...you've got a...thing in your hair...there we go...ok!"

"What was it? wait.. I don't want to know...now.. take my hand."

"Oh and about later... I'll be holding you to that...and fine, but be gentle this time."

"Oh.. I'll be gentle alright...oh we're here!"

"Ohhh...Is that the lake?"

"It sure is...isn't it beautiful?"

"Look at the way the light is reflecting...It's..."

"Something..."

"Yeah...thats exactly what it is...magical."

"Mmmm."

"I...thank you for bringing me here."

"I just wanted to share this with you... now watch your step, it's best if you shuffle sideways down the hill."

"Shuffle...I...hey you're slipping..."

"Ooooo, shit...give me your other hand..."

"Oh...NOW you want to hold my hand?"

"Castle!"

"Because you just can't live without me..."

"Yea.. lets go with that..."

"You want me to save you with my muscular arms I'm gonna need more...a little more..."

"Fine.. I'll help myself."

"I thought you only did that in the bedroom before you had me..."

"I also do it sometimes before you get there."

"A...ha...You feel like...elaborating on that?"

"In your dreams.. now give me your hand before I fall and hurt myself.. and then this whole trip will be over."

"Such a grump. Here, give me your hand and...ready...heave."

"Omph...hi."

"See holding my hand isn't so bad after all."

"Mmm.. nope...quick kiss?"

"How could I resist such an inviting offer..."

"Ohh...mmm."

"Mmmm...mmm..."

"I said quick...we'll never get to-"

"I like where we were getting too just fine..."

"I'm sure you do.. but I rather not do this in the dark...now.. lets.. SLOWLY get down the rest of the hill..."

"Don't wanna race me?"

"Slow and steady."

"You...are no fu..."

"Don't even!"

"OW! Damn you and your death grip."

"You're lucky it was your ear and not your-"

"Hey Hey Hey...you leave my...outta this. What did he ever do to you?"

"For one thing.. he was late this morning and I had to help myself...moving on.. follow me."

"WAIT...what?"

"Forget it.. Hey.. watch it, you're going to push me in."

"Sounds like you could use a little cooling off."

"Watch. It."

"You know full well I am...completely immune to that look..Oh stop rolling your eyes, fine not completely but...yeah ok moving on...So...how do we do this?"

"Are you finished? Good...okay first...put on your life vest."

"And helmets?"

"No, no helmets."

"But what if you hit me with a paddle?"

"I'm not going to hit you with my paddle...unless.. you misbehave...again."

"Ohh...really?"

"Not like _that._..although..."

"How about we...store THAT away for later and see about...not letting me drown."

"Yea.. good plan...okay so...push it into the water.. but don't!"

"Ok I will...wait ... what?"

"-let it float away. Quick catch it!"

"WHAT?"

"Will you pay attention!"

"Give me instructions that make sense and I will."

"Ugh.. well maybe if you didn't do things BEFORE I gave instructions...okay.. I got it course now my shorts are wet..."

"Poor baby."

"Seriously?"

"Well... It's karma."

"How is that karma?"

"YOU hit me IN THE FACE."

"You got a kiss out of it. AND a bit even the bears would be embarrassed to see."

"I...touche."

"Are you going to listen to me now?"

"Mmmhmm... I am all ears...and look..._life jacket enabled._"

"_Don't _pull on that."

"What this...or this?"

"Just.. will you.. okay...stop touching things."

"You will regret saying that tonight."

"Just get in, but BE CAREFUL it rocks."

"Oh stop...ohh...ahhaa...Ok I'm in."

"Wait till I get in before you-"

"This is so much cooler than I expected. Hey, what's with the look?"

"Well, for one thing... you're in the wrong seat."

"Ok so...you want me to climb over you and..."

"You're rocking it... Be still...and I need to be in the front."

"Ohhhh...really?"

"Having a problem with me leading again? You didn't seem to last night. Or this morning."

"Or in the shower or on the pool table...no problem just...don't expect me to steer when all I can picture is..."

"It's a team effort... so you're going to _have_to help me steer."

"Then...stop giving me those...lingering looks and lets get this show on the road. Or more aptly, this thing on the water."

"I can't help it.. you look so...adorable in your little outfit."

"I do have a certain...rugged edge and I agree, I am thoroughly adorable...but nothing about me is _little_Katherine Beckett."

"Mm hmm.. sexy even.. and no...I know there isn't.. mm...hey can you hand me my paddle?"

"Go long?"

"Haha very funny...just hand it to me please. OW!"

"OH God I am so...so sorry are you ok?"

"Yea I am sure you are... jesus Fu-"

"I just let me...rub. Oh...you have...GAH."

"NO! don't stand up!"

"I'm not. I...just shuffling...and..."

"You can't see.. but I am _so _ rolling my eyes at you.. just.. **sit**.. I am fine...and I'd rather not drown in the lake..."

"I would save you if you fell in."

"My knight in...khakis..."

"Makes you want me right!"

"You have no idea..."

"I think I have...a _little_idea."

"Oh I bet you do.. hey, what are you doing?"

"Well...steering...no?"

"Castle, we are going in circles."

"We are?"

"Yes! I am getting dizzy."

"Not...wait...if I steer this way."

"No...we each need to paddle on the same side.. and then the other...so..."

"Kind of a left right left right thing?"

"Yes, exactly.. so left.. I mean right."

"God you are hard work."

"_I _am hard work?"

"NO...I mean THIS _this _is hard work..."

"That is _not_what you said..."

"Slip of the tongue?"

"Mmm hmm... sure.. now left with me."

"_Anywhere _with you...where you lead I will follow..."

"Did you just make a _Gilmore Girls _reference?"

"Only girls I know who love coffee almost as much as you."

"Thanks...I think"

"And sassy...and..."

"So does that make me Lorelai or Rory?"

"Lets just stick with Kate...I like Kate...and hey...would you look at that..."

"See!"

"We totally got this."

"We found our rhythm..."

"Hey look a fish...Let me just see if I can..."

"Castle No!"

* * *

**A/N AlwaysCastle:** Can you guess which Character _I _was? LOL


End file.
